


So Devoid of Colour

by Risstero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Peacock Miraculous, Set in the Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risstero/pseuds/Risstero
Summary: “I get it,” she huffed, “I really do but for the umpteenth and final time: I am not a pigeon,” she growled through bared teeth.Arielle Fleurir is a young lady, trying to find her place in the big city of Paris. But she's not going alone - she holds the Peafowl Miraculous





	

Arielle Fleurir was two things: Late for work, and tired. Maybe make that three things, because she was really, really, super tired.  
“Heh,” she smiled to herself, “ _super tired_. Brilliant.”  
Really though, something had to change… or she had to change. She couldn’t keep working these 4am shifts. While it was _wonderful_ to work at a coffee hut, it didn’t help when you weren’t allowed to actually drink the coffee unless you were on break. So Arielle had a long time to wait before her morning latte to feel human. But still, being assistant manager at _Café Jean’s_ did have its perks -- like having some sway over the staff roster so that her civilian duties didn’t conflict with her superhero responsibilities.  


Still, try as she might to keep her life running on a schedule – like it used to once upon a time – what was the point when crime didn’t bed-times? Crime didn’t have to work a part-time job, crime was the job, and unfortunately for this 24hr coffee shop employee, she was destined to live her life with droopy shoulders and facial treatments to relieve the dark under-eye shadows.  
But it wasn’t a bad life.  
She had dreams. And she had a friend.  


“You know, Ka’ah, it was about this time of the year, five years ago we met,” Arielle said brushing her blonde hair into a tight ponytail.  
“Yeah,” he sniffled, bleary-eyed.  
Arielle smiled; her kwami was not a morning person. _Well,_ she corrected, _he’s not really a person per se._ She laughed breathily, ‘’’Person per se’? That sounds ridiculous.”  
“What?” Ka’ah queried.  
“I…” Arielle hesitated, _I said that out loud?_  
Ignoring his Chosen’s odd behaviour – yes it was odd, but not-so-odd though, because it was _her_ \-- he continued, “I want to go back to sleep. Don’t spill anything on me today,” he mumbled.  
She stuck her tongue at him before hurrying to finish changing. Ka’ah just smiled softly at Arielle’s predictableness.  
Arielle was almost finished in the staff bathroom. She tucked her black polo shirt into her trousers before finally tying her barista apron on which was also – thankfully – black. It meant you didn’t notice the bulge of her little blue companion hiding in the pocket.  


“Another day, another franc.”  


Arielle hurried out and started re-sorting the sugar packets – Splenda, raw and white – that had gone astray back into their corresponding allotments. The manager was only just coming out of her staffroom, she didn’t seem to notice that Arielle was a _whole seven minutes_ late. Arielle surveyed the sugar packets one last time before heading to the registers. “Sweet,” she smiled. _So far so good._  


It had been an alright shift, Arielle only had to witness one teacup get brutally murdered by the new part-timer today – a drastic improvement as far as she was concerned. The once-shocking crashes had become so commonplace that even the manager had stopped chastising the rookie, instead she’d just sigh exasperatedly and give the ‘Look’. Arielle didn’t bother with even that anymore – the poor guy was always so distraught over everything he broke. He was truly quite clumsy. He always looked so devastated that, really, that was enough punishment Arielle had decided. That, and replacing the item of course.  


Assistant Manager was really just a glorified title. Since the “promotion” a couple months ago, nothing had really changed. She still cleaned, still brewed coffee and manned the till. Arielle had a theory that she only got the promotion so that the manager could sleep in and work from midmorning to closing. The only perk was that when it came to cleaning the customer bathroom, she was able to send one of the part-timers. It was fair, she had done her time back when she was a part-timer too. It was the circle of life – after all, isn’t that basically what a toilet bowl is anyway? Arielle smiled, as she folded her apron and placed it in her locker. Perhaps she’d put a ‘circle of life’ plaque in her bathroom. 

Being new to the city, she didn’t really get visitors though, so there was no-one to appreciate her bathroom pun, regardless, it deserved to be on display.  


_But… Probably more trouble than it’s worth,_ she eventually decided. She really wasn’t very artsy-craftsy.  


Sighing heavily, she waved to the manager on her way out, but the café was too busy for her to notice. It was lunchtime so it was fairly busy, not great time for a shift swap but it was what it was; Arielle was just relieved to get to leave. 4am starts really sucked, but at least it meant she got most of her day free.  


Still, it was days like this that she was glad her home was in walking distance. It was _hot_ today and she was exhausted. Despite it being summer, last night had been surprisingly eventful. “Why couldn’t the criminals just enjoy their summer nights and relax like everyone else?” she wondered out loud.  
“I don’t know. I’m not an expert on criminals, but I don’t think they particularly _care_ about your feelings on the subject, O almighty _Paonne_ ,” the little peacock mumbled drudgingly flying upward.  


“Ka’ah! Oh my god!—“ Arielle grabbed him, cupping him quickly and bringing him close “—You can’t just come out like that, Ka’ah, I’m outside! Someone could have seen!” Still unsure, she kept glancing around for anyone looking her way. If anyone _had_ seen, they’d be easy to spot: saucers for eyes and their mouth would probably be hanging open. But she seemed to be safe. This time.  


Ka’ah whined. “But I was good _all_ shift, I need to stretch. I need air.”  
Arielle rolled her eyes, and with one hand, reached up and pulled the tie from her hair. Shaking her head, her hair fell down past her shoulders. “Here,” she said simply, putting Ka’ah on her shoulder – hidden by a curtain of hair.  
“Much better,” he cooed.  


Arielle’s eyes rolled again, peacocks were really quite needy. “You know,” she began, “you could spend my shifts in my locker. I could even buy some kind of…tiny bean bag or something so you’d be comfy?” It was meant to be a statement but it came out a question. “I could even put a little lamp in there so it’s a little less like…”  
“A prison?” he interjected.  
Arielle pursed her lips. “Actually, the lamp would roast you alive in there probably.”  
“Roast!?” Ka’ah squealed.  
“Shh!” Arielle looked around nervously, but once it was clear, she laughed the sound he made. 

“Yup! Like a chicken. Mmm,” she chuckled.  
“Yes,” Ka’ah sounded indignant. Arielle wished she could see his face. “Well,” he continued, “that’s disgusting. Tuna is much better.”  
“Hungry?”  
“Well, yes. Naturally. You worked for eight hours Arielle. I may just pass out. You will have to walk softly to tenderly carry me on your shoulder for the rest of the way.”  
“Naturally.”  
“Mmp, yes.”  
“But,” Arielle smirked, but she was sure Ka’ah couldn’t see it, “I thought you were hungry? Surely you’d want me to get you home as fast and as soon as possible my dear friend,” her honey-sweet words dripping with mock-concern.  
“I…” Ka-ah trailed off thoughtfully before nudging Arielle’s jaw with his mitts, “I did not think this through.”  
Unable to continue the façade, Arielle’s face broke out in laughter. “No, my little Little, you did not,” she replied endearingly.  


Settling into a more serious air, she continued, “I really should keep some cat food in my locker though,” Arielle said. “You could sneak off and eat if you need to.”  
“That’s an idea. But you know I’d rather spend your shift with you.”  
“No, I don’t know that,” Arielle said simply.  
“You can pretend you're not, Arielle, but I know you’re overwhelmed at the moment. With all the…work you’ve been doing recently.” Ka’ah paused, “You need me there.With you.”  
“All the work _we’ve_ been doing,” she mumbled in response, her mind was on another tangent. 

While she knew it was true that by keeping Ka’ah close he would not only heal her physical injuries, his magic could also alleviate the Chosen’s mental burdens. Arielle was sure that that part was just the same thing as normal people with their pets. Studies were out there that said spending time with animals relieved stress and anxiety. Ka’ah, however, insisted that it was one of his magical traits.  


“I worry about you,” he whispered.  


Arielle wasn’t sure if he wasn’t intending to be heard or not. But she heard him clearly, what with him sitting on her shoulder, just centimetres away from her ear.  
She didn’t comment on it either way, but she felt a twinge in her chest, and the warmth she was feeling now wasn’t solely due to the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for months, I've been debating whether or not to post it ever since we got the peacock kwami spoiler... But here it is anyway! I guess as long as I post it before Season 2 comes out, I've got a bit more free reign with this world? 
> 
> The first chapter is quite short because I just wanted to get a feel for the characters and seeing as this is my first solely OC fanfic, I'm interested in peoples' thoughts before I get too invested (｡•́︿•̀｡) 
> 
> My tumblr is the same as my pen-name on here! Risstero, thankyou (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و goodluck!


End file.
